


Amnesia

by Futur_Anterieur



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futur_Anterieur/pseuds/Futur_Anterieur
Summary: En trois ans, ils avaient toujours réussi à contrecarrer les plans du Papillon. Leur duo était invaincu et invincible, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Mais leur rencontre avec Amnesia avait tout fait basculer : comment allaient-ils la vaincre, avec leurs Miraculous inutilisables, alors que le monde entier semblait avoir oublié l'existence de Ladybug et de Chat Noir ?





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
Je me lance dans l'aventure Ao3, dont j'ai beaucoup entendu parler en bien. Cette fiction est terminée et est disponible sur FF.net (même titre, même auteur), mais je posterai tous les chapitres ici dans le courant de la semaine. Bonne lecture !  
FA

Charlotte claqua la porte des WC derrière elle et se précipita dans une des cabines dans laquelle elle s'enferma, avant de se laisser tomber par terre. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Toutes ces promesses n'avaient été que des paroles en l'air, et depuis six semaines, elle avait cessé d'exister aux yeux de ses amis… et l'endroit où elle avait atterri en enfer alors qu'elle croyait encore au paradis.

Cette année d'échange à Paris aurait dû être une occasion rêvée et unique d'améliorer son français, de se faire des potes à l'autre bout du monde, de prendre un peu d'indépendance et enfin de faire le plein d'expériences palpitantes à raconter à ses amis restés à Minneapolis… amis qui, depuis un mois et demi, ne l'avaient pas contactée une seule fois. Malgré ses nombreux messages, ses stories et ses snaps, Charlotte n'avait pas reçu une seule réponse. Les seuls signes de vie qu'elle avait d'eux étaient les deux vus bleus à côté de ses textos.

Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, comme on disait, mais cette indifférence de la part de ses proches lui pesait un peu plus chaque jour.

De nouveaux amis français l'auraient sans doute aidée à se sentir moins abandonnée, mais le lycée qu'elle avait intégré et les élèves qui le fréquentaient lui paraissaient encore trop étrangers pour qu'elle s'y sentît à l'aise. Personne ne s'était montré hostile à son égard, bien au contraire, ses camarades de classe l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts : dès son arrivée, on l'avait guidée dans le lycée et entre les points principaux de la ville, emmenée au cinéma et au musée, initiée aux secrets de la vie quotidienne des Parisiens. Rose, une fille de sa classe, lui avait même donné un carnet aide-mémoire avec toutes les informations sur la ville et les numéros de téléphone de tous les élèves de la classe pour qu'elle pût les contacter aisément. On aurait difficilement pu lui faire un meilleur accueil, et elle n'avait jamais été laissée seule.

Charlotte se sentait malgré tout intruse, nouvelle arrivante anglophone au milieu d'une clique qui se connaissait depuis le début du collège. Certaines conversations lui échappaient complètement, par manque de vocabulaire ou de contexte, et elle appréhendait sans cesse l'agacement qui traversait le visage de la personne qui se dévouait pour lui expliquer. Elle avait décidé de ne plus trop poser de questions. De plus, le traitement de faveur que lui octroyaient certains profs, statut d'étudiante en échange oblige, ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

Tous, ou presque, la traitaient de manière amicale, mais elle sentait une certaine hostilité sous des visages avenants. Timide et peu sûre d'elle, l'adolescente ne savait plus vraiment sur quel pied danser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans un climat tendu à l'école, mais jamais elle n'avait eu à y faire face sans meilleure amie à ses côtés…

Le cours de sport de ce jour-là avait été celui de trop, celui qui avait fait tomber un premier masque. Elle avait toujours adoré le basket-ball, et s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle avait même été une des premières à être choisie lors du tirage des équipes. Kim lui avait même donné une tape amicale dans le dos, à laquelle il ajouta un « We're the best team ! » avec un accent des plus français. Les différentes équipes s'étaient ensuite réparties dans la salle, et les parties avaient commencé.

Le trio Kim-Alya-Charlotte avait été imbattable, du moins pendant les trois premières parties : ils marquaient des paniers les uns après les autres, feintaient à la moindre occasion, réussissaient des passes dignes d'athlètes professionnels. Rien n'avait pu les arrêter. Ou presque.

Une mauvaise passe avait tout fait basculer. Charlotte avait mal évalué la force nécessaire pour passer à Alya, et le ballon avait foncé droit sur Chloé, qui jouait sur le terrain à côté. L'adolescente ne l'avait pas vu arriver, et se l'était pris en pleine tête.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté à ce moment-là. Tous avaient cessé de jouer et s'étaient tus, de peur d'attirer l'attention de Chloé, dont la colère était toujours palpable à des kilomètres. Cette dernière avait ramassé la balle et s'était approchée de Charlotte en dribblant de façon menaçante. À chaque rebond, elle prononçait froidement une nouvelle insulte. « Américaine stupide », « fille inutile sans amis », « looseuse »… Charlotte n'avait pas compris les autres injures, mais elles avaient sûrement été du même cru. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu que Chloé arrivât à elle, et avait lâchement fui avant que quiconque n'eût pu l'arrêter, ne s'arrêtant que pour prendre son sac près de la porte.

Elle avait eu la bonne intuition dès le début : on la tolérait, sous prétexte qu'elle ne restait pas longtemps. Les sourires n'étaient que superficiels, personne ne tenait à elle, et jamais elle ne pourrait s'intégrer dans cette nouvelle école… Ni revenir dans l'ancienne, comme tout le monde semblait l'avoir oubliée.

Charlotte se mit à pleurer dans les toilettes. De tristesse, de colère, de désarroi. Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Elle sortit alors le carnet aide-mémoire de son sac, dans une dernière tentative de se calmer, et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. Peut-être que les quelques gentils messages gentils pourraient l'aider ?

L'adolescente eut à peine le temps d'en lire quelques lignes qu'un papillon noir vint se poser dessus.

xxx

Il pouvait difficilement trouver un lieu plus propice aux akumas que cette école. Chloé Bourgeois était décidément sa meilleure alliée, et il ne pouvait que se féliciter d'avoir convaincu André Bourgeois (en tant que Gabriel Agreste) de la garder en France encore quelques années : le cadre parisien convenait aux grandes ambitions de sa fille, les séjours à l'étranger pouvaient attendre l'université, et le grand Gabriel Agreste lui avait promis un stage au sein de sa célèbre maison l'été suivant. Il aurait été stupide de l'envoyer terminer le lycée sur un autre continent !

Hawkmoth sourit. Qu'il était bon d'avoir de l'influence, en tant que Gabriel Agreste ou que le Papillon ! Si les premières akumatisations avaient été maladroites trois ans auparavant, il avait à présent compris et maîtrisé le fonctionnement de son pouvoir. Il akumatisait moins mais choisissait mieux ses victimes, et parvenait à insuffler à ses papillons une puissance sans précédent. Ses victimes étaient plus malignes, plus fortes et parfois même plus indépendantes, tout en restant dociles et prêtes à obéir à tous ses ordres.

Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient toujours eu le dessus jusque-là, mais Hawkmoth voyait bien qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de peine à vaincre les méchants. Sa victoire n'était plus très loin, il le sentait. Peut-être même était-ce là sa dernière akumatisation ?

« Amnesia, je suis le Papillon. Tous ceux à qui tu tiens t'ont oubliée, et personne n'est là pour toi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, et ensemble, nous allons te venger. En échange, je veux simplement que tu me rapportes les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir. »


End file.
